Harry Potter and the Lost Weasley
by two authors
Summary: Harry came to stay with the Weasley's for the summer. He comes to find the family upset because they recieved an owl from Charlie saying he couldn't come home. When Harry and Ron discover an old photo things start taking interesting turns.....
1. The burrow

(A/N: Written by Katie! This is my second HP story I hope you like it. I know the first chapter is short but the future chapters will be longer. Tell me what you think so far!

Chapter One

She knelt down on her knees in the middle of the floor, waiting for her master to give his orders. Instead of her usual tattered rags, he had sent her a dress to wear. She didn't understand the kind gesture but she knew she would soon find out. She waited quietly, for 15 minutes before she realized she wasn't alone.

"Ah, my little one, you look lovely." She heard a voice hiss from the shadows.

She rolled her eyes at the comment. She knew she wasn't little and hadn't been for a long time…..or at least it felt long. She wasn't exactly sure how long she had been here.

"I have a new task for you, my little flower." He continued.

'New? Could it possibly involve something other than a bed?' she thought

"Indeed." He hissed. She cringed, she should know better than to let her thoughts wonder where he could read them. He stood behind her, letting his hand caress her long tresses. "I'm sending you back."

"Back?" she turned her head "What do you—?"

"Silence, girl!" he snapped.

She turned back and clenched her teeth together.

"Now, I'll explain the whole plan to you. But if you fail me, or try to run, you will suffer a fate much worse than death….."

Harry Potter entered the Burrow with Bill Weasley. He had picked him up from the Dursley's so he could spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was there to greet them in the kitchen and Ron and Ginny were sitting at the table. "Hiya Harry!" they greeted.

"Have a seat, Harry dear." Molly Weasley said kindly and stepped outside into the garden.

"What's up Ron." Harry asked, pulling a seat next to him.

"Not much…..Charlie was supposed to come home for a visit. But something came up, he's staying in Romania longer."

Ginny stood up and ran upstairs without saying a word.

"Is she ok?" Harry asked.

"She's been waiting for Charlie to come home for the longest time. She was really upset when he sent an owl saying he couldn't come. I wasn't real happy with it either." Ron explained.

"What's wrong that he couldn't come back?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, but Harry noticed Bill stiffen. He poured himself some tea and went upstairs. Harry turned to Ron.

"Charlie's owl has got all of us down. Don't worry about it."

Bill went upstairs to the room he used to share with Charlie when they were younger. It looked very cleaned and organized, probably because Percy joined them when he was four, Charlie was two. Ever since Percy was small he was always organized. Even though only three kids stayed in this room at a time, there was a forth bed…..in the corner. Bill walked over and sat down on it. This bed hadn't been slept in for years. Ron had asked many times who it belonged too. Ginny often did too. Their mom wouldn't explain it to them and their father didn't want to upset her.

Bill reached under the bed and pulled out a box. It was very dusty, as was everything in it. He pulled out a photo. Using his sleeve he rubbed off the dust from the glass. It was a black and white photo that had been colored in certain places. A little boy of three years smiled and waved. Bill smiled back and rubbed and finished wiping the glass clean. Another boy smiled up at him, he was about a year old. This was Charlie. Sitting next to him, was a little girl. She looked up at Bill with sparkling green eyes. A tear ran down his cheek. He understood why Charlie didn't want to come home.

(A/N: Please review and tell me if I should continue!)


	2. Go Home!

"Come along now, Norbert!"

Charlie was looking after Hagrid's Dragon today, he had promised he watch out for him, make sure the other dragons weren't mean to him (Hagrid was very worried about that). Truthfully Norbert took very good care of himself, he's grown into a very hansom dragon.

"Hello Charlie!" called out Henry, one of Charlie's fellow workers.

"Hey, Henry."

"Here, let me help ya with him." Henry offered, indicating Norbert.

"Thanks." Charlie wasn't much in a talking mood, Henry could tell. Something was bothering him. They separated Norbert from the rest of the colony for his health inspection. While Charlie was working Henry observed him silently. He saw the gray circles under Charlie's eyes. He had been working very hard the last couple of weeks none stop. Everyone else was talking about taking a week or two off to go home to their loved ones. He hadn't heard Charlie say anything about going home this summer.

Of course this puzzled Henry greatly. Charlie's parents and brothers had come to see him many times, so it's not like Charlie doesn't have a wonderful family to stay with. He wondered if there was something wrong.

"Charlie" he said once they released Norbert. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Charlie looked up at him, puzzled "What do you mean? I work here!"

"No, I know that!" Henry couldn't help but smile "No I mean what are you still doing here?"

"I don't know what you mean, Henry...." Charlie turned away.

Henry shook his head he knew Charlie wasn't this thick, he understood more then he would let on. "Don't you think it's about time that you went home? Spend time with your family?"

"I couldn't leave now, I can't get any time off....."

"Oh that's a 'ole lot of dragon shit, Charlie! You've worked just as hard as anyone here, even harder. If anyone needs a vacation it's you."

"But I couldn't get time off with everyone else leaving."

"Not everyone is leaving, Charlie and we have some replacement dragon handlers coming in during the summer, so we can slow down a little. You need a breather."

Charlie felt defeated. But he wasn't about to give up. Henry was sensing something else. Was Charlie hiding something?

"I don't know....I'll think it over....."

"Charlie, take my advice and go 'ome." Henry didn't say anymore, he just walked away. But he knew that if he didn't do something Charlie would work himself to death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Burrow Ginny was lying on her bed, face buried in her pillow. She missed Charlie so much! Even though she didn't get to see them often Bill and Charlie were always kindest to her out of all her brothers. Being the youngest out of seven children was bad enough but being the only girl made it twice as frustrating. Fred and George would play practical jokes on her. She and Percy weren't really close, in fact she found him terribly bossy at times. Ron at first wouldn't want her around and always try to use the "I'm older" excuse to ignore her. But that all changed recently, when she started getting more serious about boys. After that she couldn't get rid of him! He's always breathing down her neck!

Only Bill and Charlie were the brothers she felt close to. They always listened to her when she needed to talk to them. They knew she was beginning to grow and therefore treated her like an adult (something she could never get from her parents or other brothers). They treasured her.

She was happy that Bill was home but she had her heart set on Charlie coming home too.

"Check mate!" She heard Ron yelled triumphantly downstairs.

"Damn it Ron!!!" Harry yelled.

Ginny sighed and pulled her pillow over her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello!"

"We're home!"

Fred and George came waltzing right through the door, making their entrance as loud as possible. They had decided to close their joke shop for a few weeks to come on home. They also wanted to experiment with some new joke candies. They already had a guinea pig in mind "Hello Ron!" they said.

"No! Don't even THINK about it!" Ron said, obviously way ahead of them.

"Alright....." said Fred.

"Hey Harry....." said George.

"Nope!" said Harry, not even looking up from the Wizard chess board. The twins looked at each other in defeat. Guess they would have to settle with Percy....if they could find him.

"Well, where's mum?" asked George

"We want to tell her we're here." Said Fred

"She knows" said Bill coming down the stairs "she always knows."

"Hey Bill, do you want---?"

"No!" he said firmly.

"Man! I think they're on to us, George!" Fred whispered.

"You think?" George whispered back.

"Well there is always Ginny." They said together.

"Go near her, and die!" Bill said in a very casual voice while he washed out his tea cup. Fred and George decided not to take chances and scratched their sister off their list.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm WHAT??!!" he yelled.

"You're going home! I made the arrangements. I know your thinking its none of my business but you NEED to go home Charlie!"

Honestly Charlie didn't know what to say. He was tired and part of him wanted to go home but something was still made him want stay away. It was something he felt nobody could understand.

"Come on Charlie, your taking the train....."

"The train? Why the train?" Charlie asked.

"You need to relax on the way. A train ride will do you good. And it will give you time to owl your family." Henry explained. "You can leave in the morning."

"Henry....I don't know whether to thank you or kill you....."

"Uh.....I'll take the thank you. But that can come later. Believe me, you will want to eventually."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She groaned as she walked down the dirt road. She looked behind her to see she was leaving red footprints behind her. She was tired and very thirsty. But she couldn't stop now. She had walked for so long and had come so far. She tried to breathe in deep but her chest was burning. She collapsed onto her elbows and knees. She was so tired.

"Just a few more on....." she whispered to herself. She willed herself to stand.

She had to go on.....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was seated on the train now heading home. He was still angry with Henry but thought maybe this was for the best. He had already sent an owl home to let his family know he was coming after all. He had a very strange feeling about going home. That something was going to happen. The feeling was familiar. He knew he felt it before but.....not in years. Not since.....no, he couldn't think about that. That's the reason why he didn't want to be home, it reminded him of.....

Charlie sighed. He would have to clear his thoughts before he went insane. Maybe he should take his chances and try one of Fred and Georges experiments. 'Wait....nah, I wanted to clear my head, not blow it up!' he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny had fallen asleep but was awoken by a tapping at her window. "mmm...what?"

When the tapping didn't stop Ginny opened her eyes. "What is it?" she looked up to see a barn owl at her window, it had a letter tied to its leg. "Oh! I'm coming!" she stood up and opened the window "Hello....do you have something for me?" She gave the owl a cookie from a plate on her nightstand and took the letter. She opened it and read

"Dear Ginny,

I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that plans have changed again. I'm coming home! It was quite a surprise for me too. I'll be at the burrow in the morning. I'll see you all then.

Love

Charlie"

"MUM!!!" Ginny cried happily "Mummy! Bill! He's coming home!" She ran out of her room down the stairs.

"Good Lord, Genevra! What's all the yelling about?!" Mrs. Weasley said as she watched her daughter come running down the stairs.

"He's coming!" Ginny yelled.

"What is she yelling about?" The twins asked.

"Charlie! He's coming home!!!" Ginny hugged Bill and dropped the letter. Mrs. Weasley picked it up and read it quickly, then she smiled. At last Charlie was coming home.

(A/N: Thanx for the reviews! Chapter 3 is coming I promise! Please continue the reviews! )


	3. Bloody Hell!

"Ready or not, here I come!" Ginny called. And she looked through the kitchen for Harry and Ron.

Ok so maybe it seemed a little ridiculous. Ron and Ginny hadn't played hide and seek since they were nine and ten. But their mom wouldn't let them go flying, and this sure beat having to do chores. Plus Harry had had enough Wizards Chess for the day, he figured after Ron beat him five times in a row that he should just give up.

Harry and Ron however weren't playing by the rules. To insure that Ginny wouldn't find them they used Harry's invisibility cloak so they can move from room to room. Ginny was on her way upstairs so they had to choose a room before she walked into them. But unfortunately it wasn't working.

"Ouch!" Harry gasped.

"Ahhh!" Ginny screamed, hearing a voice coming from RIGHT in front of her.

"What?!" Ron asked.

"You just gave me a flat tire!"

"A what?!"

"YOU CHEATERS!!!" Ginny accused and started running forward with her arms outstretched.

"AHHH!!!" Ron and Harry darted into the room closest to them, Bill's. Ginny was right behind them, even though she couldn't see, for they were STILL under the cloak. She wasn't about to let them get away with cheating. She saw that Percy's mattress sink and she knew they must have fell on it, not that she couldn't tell from the racket they were making.

"I'll show you what happens to cheaters!" shouted as she flung herself onto the bed.

"We're under attack!" Harry shouted as Ginny landed on them.

"It's the Bandon Banshee!!!" Ron yelled.

"Surrender now!" Ginny tugged on the cloak.

"Never!" Harry managed to wriggle his way out and would have gotten away, had Ginny not jump on his back making him fall to the floor. She managed to hold his arms behind his back as she straddled him. "Say uncle!" she called.

"Ron!!!" Harry shouted.

"Not even close!" Then she looked up suddenly to see Ron jumping from Percy's bed "AHHH!!!"

"Dogpile!"

The three rolled about on the floor laughing. But it wasn't until they heard the glass breaking that they stopped. Apparently they knocked over an old box when Harry pushed Ginny near the bed in the corner.

"Uh-oh...was there anything valuable in there?" Harry asked.

"Dunno, let's have a look." Said Ginny lifting the box upright. Harry looked around the room, there were four beds in here. He thought that only Bill, Charlie and Percy shared this room. But he didn't think much of it.

"Wow, I guess this is the one place Mum forgets to dust..." said Ron.

"What's in it?" Harry asked before looking in himself.

"Looks like some old books, some papers and...ew!" Ron pulled out what looked like a lock of red hair tied with a pink ribbon.

"What? It's only hair, you goof!" Ginny said shaking her head.

"Why did you put your hair in a box, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"It's not my hair..."

"It must be, it looks exactly like yours, it's a pink ribbon..."

"What does the ribbon's color have to do with anything?"

"It's a girl's color!"

"Oh shut up, I don't like pink! And that is not my hair, I would know if it was."

"Forget the hair, Ron!" Harry said finally "What was it that broke?"

"I don't know, I—Ouch!" Ron lifted his hand. Ginny could see it was bleeding and leaned forward to see what happened. Just as she expected, there was broken glass near the box. Ron must have leaned back, putting all his weight on his hands and cut himself on the glass. "Well Ron I think you found it!" said Ginny.

"Ha-ha!" Ron cradled his hand "Now what is it?!"

"Looks like a picture frame, here..." Harry leaned across Ginny and behind Ron and picked up the picture frame "Yup, I was right. It's a photograph."

"Let me see" Ginny looked at the black and white photo. She didn't recall seeing it before.

"Is this you, Ginny?" Harry looked at the little girl who waved from the picture. Ginny thought for a moment, indeed it looked much like her other baby pictures. Ron looked too "It must be Gin." He said.

"But then who are the boys?" asked Ginny "They don't look like you, Ron...and they can't be the twins..."

This confused Ron greatly, Ginny was right. "Wait...hang on." Ron stood up suddenly and ran into the hallway. He scanned the pictures on the wall quickly until he found the two he was looking for. He took them off the wall and into the room. "Here, look these are pictures of Bill and Charlie..." he held the two photos next to the one they found. They looked exactly the same as the boys in the broken picture. It must have been taken at the same time as the two Ron was holding.

"So they are Bill and Charlie..." said Harry pointing two the boys in the black and white photo.

"But then...who's that?" Ginny said indicating the girl.

"I don't get it..." Ron said sitting back. This didn't make any sense to him. Something wasn't right.

"Ron! Ginny!" Bill's voice was heard from down stairs "Mum needs you in the garden!"

Ron groaned as did Ginny, looks like they will have to help with the garden gnomes again. They bent down to clean the glass but Harry stopped them "No, no you go ahead, I'll clean this up..." he said. The two red heads nodded and headed down stairs. Harry sat down on the bed in the corner still looking at the photo. It wasn't long before footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Bill appeared in the door way "Harry, why..." he stopped when he saw Harry in the corner, and he also saw what was in his hands "Oh..."

"Bill? Who is this?" Harry asked.

Bill stood silently for a moment, thinking over what he should do. He couldn't possibly tell Harry that he didn't know. He sighed then went to sit down by Harry. "Her name was Isabel..."

"Isabel?"

"Isabel Weasley."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She watched them from the sanctuary of the trees. She saw the young girl in the garden, looking for gnomes.

"Oh my..." she whispered "Ginny..." Then she saw a boy about 16 years old coming out of the burrow and she gasped "Ronald..." When she saw Molly Weasley talking to Ginny she nearly burst into tears. She wanted then to leave her hiding place but she had to wait, just a little longer...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So is she a cousin?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, no she's no cousin...she's my sister..."

"SISTER?!"

"Shh! Harry keep it down! I don't want mum to hear."

"Sorry...So Ginny wasn't her only daughter..."

"No, Isabel was second born."

"Wait...was?"

"Well, 'is' I guess you could say..."

"What happened to her, Bill?"

"I don't know Harry. She just disappeared..."

"Bill!" Molly called from down stairs "Please help me before the twins blows us all to kingdom come!"

Bill sighed once again "Don't tell Ron or Ginny..." he stood and stood in the doorway "and please don't mention this to our mother."

"Of course not." Harry said.

Bill nodded and left. He knew Harry to be trust worthy but he wondered if it was a good idea to tell him. Perhaps he said too much. A crash came from down stairs "Oy...they're at it again..." he ran faster preparing himself for the mess the twins were making. When Harry was left alone again he decided it would be best to clean up the glass. He picked up all the large glass shards and through them away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Ginny went back into the house. Mrs. Weasley was still in the garden. She couldn't possibly wait any longer. She stood up on her wobbly legs and limped out of her hiding place. 'God...my feet hurt...' she thought. She managed to make it all the way to the hill. She stood still for a moment.

Molly looked up to see a figure standing on the hill. A young woman it appeared to be. She stood there as the woman came down the hill. She looked hurt 'Oh the poor dear...' Molly thought as she stood by the fence. As she came closer she saw the woman's tattered dress, and bare feet. She looked like she must have come a long way. The girl came closer still, when she was only a few feet away she stopped and looked up. "Mother..."

Molly Weasley gasped, it couldn't...it couldn't possibly be...

"Mummy!" The girl cried and ran to her. She nearly fell to at Mrs. Weasley's feet but she caught her. She took a very close look at this girl. Red hair... pale face, so much like...and then she saw them. Those green eyes. Her daughter's green eyes. Tears flowed down Molly's cheeks "Isabel!" she cried embracing the girl tightly and knelt to the ground "Isabel! My baby! My darling, Isabel!"

The young thing cried into her mother's robes, holding her tightly.

"Bill! Bill, come quick!" Mrs. Weasley cried. Bill came running out of the house fearing the worst but sighed in relief when he saw his mother was ok, and smiling. But...was she crying? And who was...?

"Look! It's Isabel! She's come back!" his mother cried.

Bill looked at her like she finally went mad. There was no way this girl she was holding could be Isabel. Poor thing, she must be scared to death...he thought. She knelt down "No...Mum, it's not..."

"Don't you dare tell me it's not her, Bill Weasley! Don't you dare! Look at her!" she cried.

"Bill..." he heard the girl say in a soft voice as she looked up at him. Bill nearly fell over in shock! He'd know that face anywhere! Even after all these years.

"Oh my god...Bell?"

She nodded and reached out for him. He took her in his arms and lifted her up. "Oh, I thought you were...where have you..." he couldn't even say it for now he was crying as well. Isabel didn't say anything more, for she had past out in her brother's arms.

"Oh we must take her inside, Bill!" said Mrs. Weasley wiping her tears on her apron. "She must be dying of thirst!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She felt herself being placed on something soft. She could make out voices all around her, but could only make out little bits of it.

"Be careful, dear..."

"Bill who is..."

"Be quiet, Fred! Don't..."

"It's impos..."

"Mum..."

"But how..."

"Bloody hell..."

Then all faded into blackness.

(A/N: Sorry to leave you all hanging! I'm sorry that took so long! The next chapter is on it's way! Review!)


	4. Isabel

Mrs. Weasley refused to leave the girl's side after she was placed on the bed in the corner. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George were all crammed in the doorway wondering what the heck was going on. Bill turned to them and tried to shoo them out. "Give Mum some air, guys come on. Leave her alone..." he said, coming out of his room and closing the door behind him.

"Bill, what's going on? Who is..." Ron asked.

"I'll explain everything to you in a moment. Now be quiet...Fred, George, go get a bucket of water and bring it up."

"Bill..." said George "Is she?"

"...who we think?" Fred finished.

"I know it is..." Bill said not sounding like himself. "Go..."

Ginny was on her knees and trying to look through the lock in the door. Bill knelt down reached under her arms to pull her up. "Come on...let's go outside." He whispered. Ginny turned and nodded and started down stairs Bill, Ron and Harry behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum shouldn't care whether I tell you are not, considering the situation..." Bill said sitting down in the grass.

"Bill! I can't stand anymore! Who is she?! Why is mom crying?!" Ron asked, trying not to yell.

"Ron maybe you should sit down..." Harry said.

"Sit down!? No, I can take it! Tell me, Bill!"

"Her name is Isabel..." he said, putting his arm around Ginny when she sat down beside him. "She's your big sister."

"What?..." Ron looked even more confused.

"That young woman...inside the burrow...whom mom is crying over...is Isabel Weasley and your sister!"

Ron then plopped down on the grass, staring at his brother like he was a nutcase! Another sister? How could that be? Ginny was his sister...his ONLY sister! How could he have another? Where was she all this time?

"Our sister?" Ginny asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Yes, Ginny..." said Bill.

"But how...you and others..." Ginny didn't quite know how to ask where Isabel lay in the sibling line up.

"She's the same age as Charlie...she's his twin." Bill explained.

"Charlie is a twin?" said Harry.

"He never said a word!" said Ron. "Why hasn't he?!"

"Why do you think, he never wants to come home, Ron? Isabel disappeared a year before they were to attend Hogwarts. That's why you and Ginny don't remember...You were 3 and 4 years old at the time."

Ron didn't look at his brother. He couldn't believe that all this has been kept from him. He never liked being kept in the dark and this was probably the worst thing that his family never told him. He stood up and stormed up the hill.

"Ron!" Bill tried to call him back. But he got no answer.

"I'll go with him..." said Harry.

"Better just let him have a few moments alone, Harry. This is a lot to take in. If he doesn't come back in an hour or so, then we'll find him."

Harry nodded and sat back down.

Ginny on the other hand was feeling curious about this girl they say is her sister. So she wasn't the only daughter. She wanted to go inside right now and see her but she knew she wouldn't be able to get anywhere near her.

"Tell me more, Bill. About how she was before she left..." she said.

Bill smiled and pulled his baby sister into his lap, hugging her. "She was like Charlie in many ways...she was interested in learning about dragons...actually she loved all animals. She was always a sweet and gentle thing. She and Charlie were of course inseparable. And when you were born...oh! She was crazy about you!" he said squeezing Ginny a little tighter.

Ginny smiled.

"She loved you and Ron very much."

"I wish I could remember her..." Ginny said sadly. Hard as she tried she couldn't conjure up a single memory of her sister.

"Well she's home now...you can get to know her again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie woke up suddenly to the sound of the train whistle. He had been having a very strange dream. It was strange he couldn't remember a thing about it, and usually he remembered his dreams vividly. Something happened. He was glad now that he was coming home, something happened there but he couldn't tell...if it was good or bad, or both. Charlie lay back in his seat, trying to remember something, anything about his dream. He soon drifting off to sleep again...

"**Charlie...Charlie..."**

**Charlie opened his eyes. He saw the burrow, he saw little Ginny. She was smiling and laughing in the arms of their sister Isabel. "Charlie!" Bell called. "Charlie...Charlie..." **

"...Charlie...Charlie! Wake up!"

He opened his eyes to find that the train had stopped. He looked over and saw that it was a woman he had met on the way who was awaken him.

"You're home, Charlie. Better get moving now, your family is waiting."

Charlie stood and took his suitcase and headed out of the compartment. When he stepped onto the platform he was smiled at the sight of his father and Bill waiting for him.

"Charlie! My boy," Mr. Weasley embraced his second eldest son. "Wonderful to have you home again!"

"Hey, Dad."

"Come on let's get to the burrow...everyone is waiting to see you...everyone..." Mr. Weasley trailed off. He thought about coming home early that morning...

"_**Morning, Molly..."he said coming into the kitchen "Now what's the news?"**_

"_**Oh Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley cried "You won't believe it!"**_

"**_Molly? Molly what is it?" Mr. Weasley asked, very concerned to see his wife in tears. Had something happened to the children? "Is it the boys? Or Ginevra? What's wrong?!"_**

"_**Come with me! You must see her!" And Mrs. Weasley took his hand and started dragging him upstairs. Something was wrong with their Ginny? Arthur was about to go into the Ginny's room when Molly shook her head "No, in here, she's here!" and she brought him to Bill's room. Why would Ginny be...? But what he saw was certainly not his little Ginny! What he saw he could not believe! He rubbed his eyes and looked again. There sitting the old bed was a young woman with long red hair. She looked up as they came in.**_

"_**Daddy?" she said quietly.**_

_**Now it was Mr. Weasley who had tears in his eyes. That voice...yes it had changed with age but it could only be...but he had thought she was dead!**_

"_**Daddy!" she stood up and but was too weak to stand, Arthur caught her in his arms before she could fall.**_

"_**Oh God...can it be true?" Arthur said, tears staining his cheeks.**_

"_**It is Dad..." he heard his eldest son, who was now standing in the doorway.**_

_**Mr. Weasley held the girl's chin to see her eyes...they were hers. "My little girl..." he cried "I had just about given up hope..." he held her tighter.**_

Mr. Weasley was trying with all his might not show any tears on the platform. They had decided not to tell Charlie yet. And just wait for him to see when they get him home. By now they had already loaded his things into the trunk of their car and were driving down the road.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had pretty much got over his shock about Isabel. But he still had so many questions. Isabel hadn't come down for breakfast, so his Mom brought some up to her. She said she needs to rest her feet. Ron and Harry thought about that and actually agreed, they remembered when they saw the girl that she had blisters on the soles of her feet. She was under nourished and weak. 'She must have walked very far...' Ron thought.

He turned around to see his Mom and Ginny washing the dishes. Ginny seemed in a very cheery mood. He stood up from the table and he and Harry decided to take a walk.

"I can understand why, she's happy..." said Harry. "She's always been the only girl and has felt out numbered. She probably felt she was missing something...turned out to be a sister.

Ron nodded. And although he wouldn't admit it yet...he kind of felt he had been missing something too.


	5. Welcome Home

Ginny walked upstairs silently. She had to see her. Something inside kept telling her to see her, to talk to her. Her mother gave everyone strict orders not to bother her, but Ginny slowly brought herself up the winding staircase. Harry, Mum, and her brothers were waiting for Charlie, Bill and Father outside and around the house. It was the perfect time to see Isabel.

Ginny halted at the bedroom door and held her ear to it. There didn't seem to be any movement going on inside. Perhaps she was asleep? Ginny knocked lightly.

"Come in…" came a quiet voice from inside. She was awake.

Opening the door slowly Ginny peeked in. Isabel was sitting on her bed, and looking through the box that they had knocked over in there game of hide and seek. The young woman looked up at Ginny and gave a small smile. "Oh Ginny…come in…" she said.

Ginny suddenly felt herself become rather timid. After all, this woman felt like a complete stranger to her. Isabel saw her hesitate and her smile dimmed for a moment. Then she reached out her hand "There's no need to be frightened of me Ginny…come sit with me."

Ginny nodded and stepped inside.

"Oh my how you've grown so! Last time I saw you were bout this high and in diapers!" Isabel's eyes brightened. Ginny smiled awkwardly. She sat down next to her sister on the bed.

"And now look at you…all grown up. What a pretty young lady you've become."

Ginny felt herself blush a little. Isabel sounded so much like Charlie. He and Bill often complimented on how she was growing up.

"Charlie will be home soon…" said Ginny, not sure what else to say.

"I know…" said Isabel "He's very close, I can feel it." Isabel turned to see Ginny looking at her curiously "I suppose its all part of being twins." she explained "I haven't felt it since I was a little girl but I always knew when he was nearby. It is wonderful to feel again! I've missed him so much!" she looked around then stood up slightly shaky legs. "I've missed this room…this house…" she said, more to herself now than young Ginny.

Than Ginny noticed that she was holding the photograph, the one which frame they broke. Isabel had been holding it to her chest. Suddenly she looked up sharply towards the window. A sound of a car pulling up out front, Ginny heard it too. The younger girl sprung up from her seat on the bed and looked out the window.

"Charlie! He's here!" Ginny took Isabel's hand in attempt to take her outside "Come on!"

"No! Ginny wait!" Isabel pulled away. "You go down alone. I'll wait here."

"No! B-but why?" Ginny asked confused.

"It's too fast, he'd die of shock! Like I nearly did when I got here…" Isabel said slowly. "I've talked to Mum and Daddy. They will bring him up here to me. Now you go down and see him. And remember…" she held her finger to her lips. Ginny nodded promising to be silent.

She headed down the stairs with even more butterflies in her belly than when she was going up!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie got out of the car and embraced his mother as she came running to greet him.

"Oh Charlie! Its wonderful to have you home again dear!" she said with the brightest smile on her face.

"I've missed you Mum." said Charlie.

He greeted all his brothers and Harry as they each came up to see him "Now where is that sister of mine?" he asked when he noticed Ginny wasn't among them.

"Which one...?" Ron mumbled to Harry.

"Shhh…" Harry hushed, even though Charlie didn't hear.

"Charlie!" The second eldest Weasley turned just in time to see the youngest, running out of the house into his arms.

"You're finally here!" said Ginny and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Come on Ginny, let him breath. You'll be seeing him for a long time." Bill said gently as he gently pulled her off of Charlie.

"Yes lets all go inside, there is something we must talk about." said Mr. Weasley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was going on, he could feel it. Everybody seemed tense. Mrs. Weasley sat him down at the kitchen table. "Children, everybody, sit down, please." She said.

'Uh-oh…' thought Charlie 'Family meeting…now I KNOW something's up…'

"We are thrilled that you have come home to us, Charlie, especially now." said Mr. Weasley, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well it's good to be home…" Charlie said awkwardly. Everybody was very quiet, so unlike the Weasley family. 'What the hell is going on?'

"Something has happened, Charlie…" his mom said. Charlie blinked. "We're not exactly sure how to say it, for we don't quite know how it happened ourselves…"

"Is somebody hurt?" Charlie looked around the table, but everyone started shaking their heads and assuring him they were all ok.

"No, no, son everyone's fine!" Mr. Weasley assured. "It is good news, we have…but its…"

"Quite, unbelievable…" said Bill. Everyone nodded their heads.

Mrs. Weasley stood up and walked over to the stairs "Come with me, Charlie. I think the best way is to show you."

Charlie stood up slowly and followed his Mom upstairs. That feeling was coming back, something he hadn't felt since he was little. What could be causing this to happen?

"This may come as quite a shock, Charlie…" his Mom warned him as they stopped at his bedroom door.

Already, Charlie could feel his heart pounding at his ribs and he was trying hard to keep his breathing at a normal pace. Slowly his mother opened the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door creaked as it opened, and she turned quickly to face it. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it might burst from her chest. As the door opened wide she saw him. Charlie stood stalk still, staring. She stared back at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl stared back at him, silently. Charlie felt his throat go dry, and couldn't seem to breathe. He started trembling. All he could do was stand there and stare.

"Charlie…" the young woman whispered.

'That voice…from my dream…' Charlie thought. "This can't be real…" he managed to say.

Molly saw how they intensely they stared at each other and decided to leave them be. The two continued to stare at one another.

"Brother…" Isabel raised her arms to embrace him.

"Who are you!" Charlie said suddenly stepping back.

The girl suddenly looked hurt "What do you mean?" she said. Charlie didn't answer. "My God, Charlie…don't tell you can't…can't you feel it?"

Charlie looked at this pale, thin girl up and down. Her hair was tangled from lack of brushing. She looked battered and bruised. She was so different and yet…something was familiar about her. He took a step closer, the feeling grew stronger.

"You do…don't you?" she said.

Charlie looked at her closely and examined her face. And he saw them. They had sunken in somewhat, but they were hers: Those exotic eyes that set the two of them apart.

"Izzy?" he said

"Oh don't you even START that…"

"HOLY BLOODY SHIT!"

Isabel was in Charlie's arms before she could blink. His embrace was so tight she could scarcely breathe. But she cared none.

"I've missed you so much…" she gasped "you have…no idea…"

"I knew you'd come back." Charlie said, tears welling in his eyes "I refused…to believe you were dead. But couldn't hear you…not after…" he was now trying to keep his breath under control. Isabel rubbed his back through their embrace.

"Say no more, brother. You'll do yourself harm. Shhhh…" she said soothingly.

"I never…"

"Quiet now…I'm here, and I'm not leaving you. Stay with me." They both knelt down to the floor still in each other's arm, Charlie head on Isabel's shoulder. Already exhausted from his journey home, Charlie fell asleep, Isabel rocking him back and forth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron, Harry and Ginny sat together on the hill. Ginny was lying down watching the clouds. The sun was going to set soon, it had been a few hours since Charlie got home and he had not come downstairs yet.

"How long do you suppose they're gunna be up there?" Ron asked.

"Dunno…" said Harry. "They've been apart for such a long time; they probably got a lot to say."

"I have so many things to say!" said Ginny, sitting up and facing the boys. "There's so many things I want to tell her. So many things I've always wanted to tell my sister…"

"You've always had your brothers!" Ron said.

Ginny paused and looked at Ron for a moment before continuing. "Yes…but…well, its not exactly the same, is it? A girl can't always rely on her brothers for advice. Anyway why are you so hot and bothered? Aren't you happy as well, Ron?"

Ron didn't answer right away. He just hugged his knees close to him. Harry understood that Ron was still just taking it all in. He was probably also a bit hurt that nobody cared to tell him that he even had a big sister. Harry lied down on the grass between Ron and Ginny. He thought for a moment about Isabel, not how she appeared that morning, just about her. Somehow, she reminded him of somebody. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He knew he had never seen her before, but there was just something very haunting about her…

(A/N: Oh! My faithful readers I am sooooo sorry! You must have thought I died or something, its been soooo long! Don't worry I'm working on the next chapter! Please review!)


End file.
